1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly to an image capturing and transmission device and an image receiving and reconstruction device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of the network technology, new products derived from different application networks emerge accordingly. One technology for application among them is IP camera.
Appearing in about 1998, the IP camera makes use of advanced multimedia video and image compression technologies in combination with the advantage of being boundless of the Internet, so that a user can view real-time digital high-definition images transmitted from an IP camera installed at a remote location through the Internet and browsers at any time.
Currently, the global broadband network construction is perfected day by day, such that video monitoring can be combined with the network, wireless communication, or other technologies. A digitized image may be transmitted over various networks to achieve the purpose of remote real-time image monitoring. With the continuous improvement of the network technology, an IP camera system is gradually feasible in place of an existing monitoring system.
Due to the limitation of a viewing angle of a lens, the IP camera captures a limited image area. When the user intends to switch a monitored area, the user must operate the IP camera and rotate the lens of the IP camera to a specific angle using a rotating mechanism. Such an IP camera with a switchable lens angle is referred to as a (Pan/Tilt/Zoom) PTZ IP camera. The so-called PTZ represents that the lens of the camera have different functions such as panning, tilting, and zooming. However, in the process of panning or tiling, much time is spent on mechanical operation. In addition, the IP camera is always damaged due to friction during the long-time rotation.
It is suggested to use a wide-angle lens to increase the viewing angle of the lens in the prior art. However, an image shot by the wide-angle lens is not as clear as that shot by a conventional zoom lens. With the mature of the multi-megapixel sensor technology, the unclear problem can be alleviated but with the increasing of bandwidth. A file size of an image captured by the multi-megapixel sensor is larger than that of an image captured by an ordinary sensor, so a high bandwidth is required for smoothly transmitting the multi-megapixel image to a user end using the network.